A Brand New Direction
by ginnythegleekfreak
Summary: With more than half of the Glee Club graduating, or moving, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel are really left in a bind as to what to do next with only three kids. Enter Sr. Martinez, Sugar and Mia Motta, and another fresh group of underdogs and misfits that's willing to prove to everyone that this year, the New Directions are taking home the first place National trophy. (AU SYOC CLOSING!)
1. Like Last Time?

_A/N: I've been a guest reading in on these stories for FAR too long now and I just couldn't resist once an idea came to me. So, without further ado, here's the story. _

_Everything prior to the story is going to be AU, but it's nothing to freak out about, it's practically the same story with a few changes here and there. I don't wanna spill too much or give you a dump of information to start off with, so I'll just let you read for yourselves to see it what goes down and what went down._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything Glee/Fox related. The only thing I own are the characters I've created myself (which haven't been introduced just yet but we'll get there) and they are: Mia Motta (with Jade Thirlwall as a her FC), Sarah Motta, and Carmen Vega (with Youtuber Ceejoffical as her FC), their sing-a-likes being the same as their FC.**

**_Happy reading and reviewing! And please, do NOT submit characters in the reviews!_**

* * *

**1**

"You have got to be kidding me!"

The young, flamboyant, brunette male had paced back and forth inside the choir room that day after hearing the news, his black tweed and leather Oxford boots clicking at each step while his pale index and middle fingers were rolling up in the ends of his orange scarf.

"Kurt, relax, it's not that bad." Finn Hudson had suggested, resting and leaning his shoulder in between the doorways as he witnessed Kurt's rapid, restless, feet in action.

"Yeah, and besides, we've survived tougher situations when we were in Glee." Rachel agreed with her typical, optimistic smile.

"Are you two insane?" Kurt said, his voice raised at an octave even higher than usual for him that wiped Rachel's smile right off. "Without the McCarthy twins, we only have three members this year! Three! And don't even get me started on the remaining budget!"

"And this is exactly the reason why they came to me first." Finn mumbled to himself. He wasn't happy that Madison and Mason's dad was relocated in North Carolina either, but there wasn't much the three could do about it.

"Last school year, we only had Roderick at first, remember?"

"And I'm not sure what we're gonna do about the budget but we'll figure it out," Finn said as he walked further inside the choir room to wrap his arm around Rachel, "we always do.

The brunette couple then shared what was only supposed to be a chaste peck on the lips until they both found themselves too caught up in the moment, kissing harder and harder, their holds on each other getting tighter as they brought themselves even closer. Finn even added a little tongue, causing Rachel to moan, despite the fact his step-brother was still present.

"Um, hello?!" Kurt interrupted. "I'm really happy for you guys, really, I am, but if you could just leave that 'Fifty Shades of Gray' scene to E.L James and focus on the situation at hand, that'd be wonderful."

Finchel, as they were known, chuckled as they complied to Kurt's demand, waddling a few mere inches away from each other while Finn could still wrap his arm around his girlfriend.

"So, what now?"

Finn and Rachel looked back at each other for answers, their smiles forming into shaky, uncertain facial expressions.

Rachel sighed. "I guess we'll wait and see."

"You got the flyers and sign-up sheets ready?"

"Oh, right! They're in the teacher's lounge now, actually. Let's go."

Kurt lead the way to the lounge, with Finchel right on his trail swinging their hands simultaneously as they were enveloped together. The hallways and the other classrooms at William McKinley High School were barely occupied with teachers and other school staff members—after all, it was only one week left until the new school year begun and everyone had to be prepared.

The alumni walked in together, all jumping together because of the same, horrific, sight they had just witnessed.

"Oh, hi!" Principal Sue Sylvester said, though her smile didn't seem welcoming. "Didn't see you there. What's up?"

"What's up? What in God's name are doing?!" Finn asked.

"Oh, these?" she held up a small stack of differently colored papers, before tearing them down straight through the middle again, "yeah, we're cutting back on paper. Saves trees and money for ink to be put to better use. Wouldn't. You. Agree?" She destroyed three more small stacks of paper, the remains quickly falling on the ground and making a pile by the elderly woman's feet.

"Those were for Glee Club!" Kurt said.

"Like I didn't know that." She tore an individual piece of paper that time. "Without the understudies for Sharpay and Ryan Evans, or Janelle Monae the second, your second-hand club of delinquents is down to three members."

"I wouldn't exactly call it, 'second-hand', seeing as that we've made it to Nationals in our first year of coaching." Rachel said.

"And placed seventh. Not first, not second, not even good enough to be associated the top five meaningless extra curriculars!" Principal Sylvester reminded. "So Porcelain and Frankenteen, since you two managed to make it this far in our very sorry country's higher education system while Diva Streisand here thought that she was too talented for NYADA, how about you two do the math? Three members, a seventh place trophy, and three co-coaches who haven't even received a degree in teaching. How much money do you think the school's principal will allow them for their annual budget?"

"Every show choir that placed fourth through tenth wins an thousand dollar constellation prize. It may not be much, but, it's a starting place." Rachel said proudly. "Didn't Madonna only have $75 when she went to New York?"

"Don't you dare try to compare your failure to her success!" Principal Sylvester scolded.

"Glee Club will be here to stay, Sue, whether you like it or not." Finn said.

"Not if you guys aren't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well, fellas, you'll both be seniors in college this year. I'm pretty sure you'll have much more important things to do than to choreograph a mediocre routine to every _Journey_ song you can ever think of." Sylvester said. "And I'm sure if anyone wants to migrate back over to New York, center stage, it'll be Rachel Broadway Berry. Especially with the new revival of _Evita_ coming out, I'd hate for you to miss out on yet another opportunity to bore me and the rest of Manhattan."

"_Evita_?" Rachel asked in awe.

"Rach!" Both Kurt and Finn called out, snapping Rachel out of her trance.

"Aren't you retiring this year?" Finn asked.

"As principal, yes. Then, it's off to plan B—taking over as superintendent and ruining art programs across the entire region of Ohio." At this point, Rachel's, Finn's, and Kurt's eyes were bugging out of their head. "Ugh, you all are starting to bore me."

With those eight words, Principal Sylvester exited the teacher's lounge as the other three stood idly in shock.

"We can't let her get to us!"

"I'll only be around three days a week once NYADA classes start back up. And the role of Eva has been one of your dream roles since you were in diapers, you may never get another chance at this." Kurt thought out loud. Rachel nodded along silently as Finn looked down at the floor.

"And I'd like to get my master's degree and go to Teacher's College at Columbia next year." Finn admitted.

The three then heard a male voice by the door say, "¿Qué pasó?"

Their assumption of who had spoken was correct, it was indeed Sr. David Martinez, the Spanish teacher that replaced Will Schuester himself, before he had left to teach at the rival school, Carmel High.

"Oh hi, Sr. Martinez. Sylvester was just having another one of her episodes." Rachel pointed to the pile of destroyed flyers and sign up sheets and then at the trail of strips the blonde woman accidentally left behind.

"Talk about loca, eh?" David said with laugh that the others joined in on. "How is Glee Club?"

"Not so good, actually." Finn replied.

"We've only got three kids, a thousand dollars, and three coaches that all have pre-occupied lives of their own." Kurt said as well.

"Sounds like you guys need some help. I always figured you had everything under control last year."

"Last year, we barely scrapped by." Rachel informed.

"And who knows what she's got waiting for us this year." Kurt said.

"What if I became a coach too?" David asked, leaving the other three stumped.

"Do you have any Glee Club experience outside of New Directions?"

"Well, not exactly," David answered Rachel's question, "but I've got some great ideas. My dad was a music teacher and he managed the band I was in with my brothers."

All three of the alumni perked up to what they thought to be music in their ears.

"Rachel and I were actually in a cover band ourselves, _Pamela Lansbury_. What kind of music did you guys play?"

"Yeah, what were you called? Did you have stage name?" Finn also asked, only to receive Kurt and Rachel's questioning looks. "What? I want to know!"

"Chilean rock. We were known as _Bacán Flaca_." David hesitantly answered.

"Sounds cool!" Finn said.

"It loosely translates to awesome or great laziness."

"Oh."

"But I have the performing experience and I've been in Glee before with you guys so no surprises there! C'mon, what do you say? I've always wanted to direct a Glee Club myself!"

"It would be nice to have someone who'll always be around when we can't."

"And we could use a new fresh set of eyes for the numbers and routines. Our choreography is mediocre at best." Kurt added. "Rachel?"

"Well then, it's settled. As they say in Chile, ¡bienvenidos!" Rachel said, extending her hand for a handshake with her newest fellow co-coach, who gladly accepted with his right. David then shook Kurt's hand, and then high-fived Finn happily.

"I've actually got a few ideas that you might wanna hear."

"Great! Let's go!" Kurt said excitedly, before taking the man's hand and running off to the choir room. Laughing, Finchel slowly started to walk back to the choir room on their own, their hands gripped together like before.

"So, what're you gonna do about _Evita_?" Finn finally broke the silence, stopping each other in their tracks.

"What can I do? The New Directions need me, and I don't know if I'm even-"

"Rach, this is one of your dream roles. Fanny, Eva, Sally, Elphaba, Velma—"

"—actually Roxy," Rachel corrected with laugh, "how did you remember?"

"That's easy. You've always talked about those characters since sophomore year. It's common sense." Finn shrugged with his famous half-smirk. Rachel couldn't help but to reveal her pearly whites either. "I love you, Rach. But like Kurt said, this may be your only chance and I can't get in the way of that."

"Like last time?" Rachel asked, getting teary eyed.

"Well, not exactly like last time. We'll still be together," Finn reassured, hugging and holding the short brunette in his arms, "we can make it work."

"That's what we said last time."

"We're adults now, Rach, we can handle this—so long as you promise not to blow this off or date another male prostitute."

"Hey!" Rachel called out playfully, slapping his shoulder playfully. "I had too much on my plate for NYADA and Brody was sweet guy, despite the skeletons he hid in his closet!"

Finchel shared another laugh and then a chaste kiss on each other's lips that time around.

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you too, Finn."

"So?"

"I'll do it! I'm ready!"

"You've always been ready." Finn reminded, before planting another one on Rachel's forehead.

"Oh wow, I better start rehearsing, it's felt like forever since I've sung 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' in the shower. And I have so many calls to make, so little time, this'll only take a minute! Tell Kurt and Sr. Martinez I'll be right back!" Rachel rambled quickly, running off to who knew where as Finn watched with a proud smile.

Rachel was meant to have her name in lights, and Finn knew that she would...

* * *

Later on that same day, a William McKinley alumna had strutted inside the school building with her younger half-sister walking alongside her, pre-occupied with her cellphone.

Sugar Motta hadn't seen the familiar hallways, lockers, and scenery since her graduation day and smiled at all of the memories that were beginning to rush into her head like a bull in Spain. The drama, the songs, the laughter, she wouldn't have changed a thing if she could.

Okay, well, _maybe_, she wouldn't have acted so bratty and spoiled in her sophomore year. And maybe she would've been a lot nicer to the New Directions. And maybe she shouldn't have "self-diagnosed" herself with Asperger's...

But why worry about the mistakes you've made in the past?

"Oh my God!"

"What?!" Sugar asked. "Mia, you seriously cannot be complaining about going to school here. All this time, you've been begging Daddy and Sarah to go to a public school. I swear, you complain more than me sometimes and that's coming from m-"

"No, not that." Mia scoffed. "Carmen just text me that Crawford Country Day and Dalton Academy are merging and they're now accepting girls! The second I get kicked out and suddenly, they're all going to school with the cute, Dalton, boys."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, _sis_, most of the buildings at Crawford are as ancient as hell and barely functional, but no one wants donate money to re-innovate them because they're 'taking away the school's history'," Mia said with use of air-quotes, "and if you add that on top of the parents who were hellbent on that one girl they rejected from the Warblers, it would only be a matter of time before Dalton Academy saved its own skin from the lawsuits to come."

Sugar shook her head in denial and laughed. "Why so cynical?"

"I'm not cynical, I'm realistic."

The two Motta heiresses stopped in front of the glass doors that lead to the secretary's and Principal Sylvester's office. The secretary's desk was left unattended while both Sugar and Mia could spot the blonde woman in her famous tracksuit read over a few important documents.

"You can do this by yourself, right?"

"If she's as evil as you make her out to be, probably-"

"Alright, bye!" Sugar said, before turning to head back to the limo. Mia rolled her eyes playfully and laughed as she marched into the office to see if all what Sugar had said about her new principal was true.

Before Sugar could even go out the door, her eye immediately glanced at all of the shiny gold trophies on the trophy shelf, causing the clicking from heels to cease. She stepped a bit closer to the glass to get a better look and soon she found it.

It was during the 2012-2013 school year. The first place trophy, surprisingly, was placed and standing tall. Neighboring around the trophy were pictures of the high-schoolers that took part in the Glee Club under Mr. Schuester's control. Sugar couldn't help to tear up as she saw a picture of herself and everyone else dressed in red and black during the last few seconds of 'Paradise By The Dashboard Light'.

"Sugar?"

"Finn!"

Finn jogged over to the young woman and gave her a bear hug that she happily accepted. "How have you been? I hadn't seen you since your graduation."

"Fabulous!" She said in a sang-songy tone. "How about you, Finnster?"

"Great, never better. Just trying to coach Glee this year."

"Glee? I thought Sylvester had it disbanded after we placed second at Nationals."

"Last year, Rachel, Kurt, and I managed to bring it back. We even made to Nationals!"

"Did you guys win?" Sugar perked up.

"We placed seventh."

"Oh," Sugar said, "well maybe if I was there, the outcome would've been different."

Finn laughed alongside Sugar. "So, you still go to the Fashion Institute of Technology?"

"Yup, sophomore year, mofos!" Sugar yelled. "They want me to work this year as part of the curriculum but Vogue said they were packed and everyone else aren't deemed worthy enough for my fashion expertise."

"Why not help us out?"

"Huh?"

"We need all kinds of costumes and stuff for competition, other performances, and maybe for a school musical if Sue doesn't try to shut us down. There's no way we'll be able to afford that and the other costs like gas, registration fees, and other stuff with only a $1000."

"$1000? Holy shit, you guys are desperate!" Sugar said loudly, causing a few teachers to peek outside their classroom to see where such comment was made. Sugar mouthed sorry to the teachers, then managed to catch a glance of Mia talking to Sylvester in her office. "Alright, I'll make you a deal."

"Go on."

"I'll make the costumes and even give you enough money for actually make something of yourselves if you do me a favor."

"Anything!" Finn immediately agreed. "Well, not anything, but you get the idea."

"You see my sister in Sue's office?"

"You have a sister?"

"Half-sister," Sugar corrected, "once Mommy and Daddy got a divorce, he met Mia's mom a few later and the rest was history."

"Okay..."

"Anyway, I'll help you guys out if you can get Mia to join New Directions."

"Uh, okay! Sure! Can she sing?"

"I actually don't know. But I know she can't sing better me, of course!" Sugar flipped her hair and smiled smugly, before receiving Finn's questioning look. "What?! Thanks to Shelby, my voice is like a zillion times better than what it was!"

"Can she dance?"

"She took a few ballet classes when she was younger."

"Any instruments?"

"Again, no clue. She might play the guitar but don't hold that against me."

"Well, I'll see what I can do." Finn said. "Can I ask why?"

"I don't know, I mean, Glee Club was totally amazeballs during sophomore and junior year, so I guess I just want her to be happy too." Sugar shrugged.

"I can understand that." Finn said, nodding his head.

"So do we have a deal?"

"You bet."

And with that, Finn and Sugar shook hands.

* * *

_A/N: Oh boy, writing this makes me miss Finn and Finchel so freaking much, R.I.P Cory Monteith. );_

_Anyway, moving on from that, the SYOC info can found on the profile. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this short chapter. Chapters will be longer than this, of course, so don't freak. Did you like it at least? Please let me know. Feedback would be wonderful and if you could review on whether or not you'd be interested in submitting a character or two, that'd be great too! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me!_

_**Here's what I'm looking for (again, more info can be found on my profile, AND no submitting in the reviews, please):  
-11 ND characters (6 guys, 5 girls, maybe an extra for each gender in case I can't decide c;)  
-Around 4 Warbler characters  
-Around 3 Doves and a coach (a new, all female, acapella group, yet again, another OC to introduce c;)  
-At least one female VA member and another male VA member (Clint's a senior this year)  
-And minor characters if needed**_

_Well, I hope I hear from you all! Thanks for reading! :D_


	2. They Always Do

_A/N: __**Nothing's set in stone yet and no one's been accepted yet**__, I've only received a handful characters thus far but wow, they're good. And the ideas that have been ran by me, just as good (or even better), this is definitely going to be very interesting, I can't wait!_

_Anyway, here's the shorter second chapter that I hid in my pocket in case I wanted an excuse to publish an update or for more views, etc., etc, lol. I haven't received any Warbler or male VA submissions so those would be wonderful! A few freshmen boys (for ND, Warblers, or VA) couldn't hurt either. _

_Another reason for posting this was for pure boredom and also practice, so let's see how this goes. Be sure to read the author's note at the end, as well as the chapter, lol. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything Glee/Fox related. The only thing I own are my characters: Mia Motta, Sarah Motta, and Carmen Vega. All songs to be featured in this song also don't belong to me, those belong to their rightful owners as well. **_  
_

_Happy reading and reviewing! :)_

* * *

**2**

The teachers and other staff weren't the only ones to start preparing for the school year to come at William McKinley High School...

An hour away drive from Lima, Ohio lied a town called Westerville. And in that northern suburb of Columbus lied another school that also had a show choir, one that rivaled the New Directions for many years now.

Blaine Anderson had arrived inside the main school building of Dalton Academy with a smile on his face, a red spiffy bow-tie that lied on the collar of yet another tight polo collard shirt, and enough gel for plenty that contained his wild and curly dark mane. To his left, he spotted a familiar staircase that was deemed very memorable in his love life. More specifically, Kurt Hummel.

But those were different times, when Blaine and Kurt were younger and never separated by the hip as they took on William McKinley High, NYADA, and New York together. When they were still engaged as Blaine had proposed to Kurt at that very same staircase; the very same staircase where the two had first laid eyes on each other.

His current feelings for Kurt? Complicated. He had missed Kurt's usual company, but Kurt was the one who broke things off. And didn't make matters easier seeing as that he was still dating David Karofsky.

Blaine shook it off as he continued walking, his lips curling back into a smile. Aside from Kurt, things were looking great. David and Blaine were still going on strong and the Dalton Academy Warblers had just won the second place National trophy in last year's show choir competition.

He was excited to get back to start a new year, for fresh, new numbers, and to just be back into the regular Warbler swing of things.

However, once Blaine took a step inside the crowded hallways, he had soon realized that this was nowhere near _regular_.

The fancy and expensive looking corridors were filled with not only teachers, family members, and staff members, but also students of many different sizes, shapes, colors, races, and...genders?

Wherever Blaine saw one male student with a name tag, it seemed there were three females with name tags to take his place. Half of the girls even winked and waved flirtatiously at him, a few more direct than others.

"Blaine, what the hell is this?" One of his Warblers had asked in a hushed tone once he found him.

"You tell me, I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"Girls are enrolling and signing up for clubs, it's madness!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Eric. We can be mature men about this."

Eric had quietly began to inhale and exhale slowly. "Who knows what the councilmen'll think!"

"What's there to think about?"

"The councilmen won't accept any girl Warblers. I mean, we all saw what happened with Janet."

"Jane, her name was Jane," Blaine corrected, "and besides, I doubt any of these girls would want to join."

"I hope you're-"

But before Eric could finish, he was interrupted with a sunny optimistic, "Hi!", that greeted both him and his director.

"Hi? Do I know-"

"No, you don't," she interrupted Blaine that time, "the name's Carmen Vega. I transferred from Crawford Country Day."

"Like the rest of your school..." Eric mumbled.

"Hi Carmen, I'm-"

"Blaine Anderson, former Warbler lead that transferred to the opposing team to compete alongside his then boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Current director of the Warblers that lead the acapella show choir to Nationals for the first time since 2002."

"Right." Blaine laughed nervously while Eric eyed the girl down suspiciously.

"Anyway, I was wondering when would be the best time to for me to come in and audition? I tried looking for your club's stand outside but I came up short and was unable to find it."

"Weird," Blaine directed his eyes toward Eric, who's eyes went straight to the ground, "but I think we can work something out."

"Provided, the Warbler council allows you to audition. We're very exclusive."

"I've heard." Carmen nodded and mocked in a very similar, fake sympathetic tone. "So sometime during the first week of school?"

"That'd be great!"

"Great, I look forward to it! You won't be disappointed!" Carmen suddenly grabbed hold of Blaine's right hand and shook it firmly, before strutting off elsewhere in a confident matter.

"What happened to our stand?"

"The guys took it down once a few girls started to crowd it."

"And where are the guys now?" Blaine asked, massaging his temples.

"Hiding in the Warbler room."

"Wow."

Blaine marched down the hallway, successfully dodging the sea of people, and then made a right toward the closed door. Upon opening the soundproof door, he walked in onto a loud, arguing commotion of sorts of all of what's happened today.

"Order, order!' One of the councilmen yelled, banging his gauntlet.

Blaine shut the door once Eric had walked inside. "What's going on guys?"

"We don't mind the fact that girls are now attending Dalton Academy, Blaine, but the Warblers is an all guy acapella group! Girls would only interfere with our group dynamic and chemistry! It's tradition!"

"It's sexist!" One Warbler blurted out.

"It's not sexist," Another Warbler disagreed, "it's like being a Chinese restaurant with only Chinese employees to obtain and reserve its culture."

"These girls could be really talented. They could help out with the notes that most of you can't hit!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, everything we've came to know about Dalton Academy is changing. At least let us keep the one thing we have left to remind us to the founding fathers and the history of our school." Eric said, walking to join with the rest of his teammates.

"At least let them audition! Who knows? They could surprise you!" Blaine suggested.

"I suppose we could give them a chance like we did with Jane. All in favor, say I."

"I!" The Warbler room echoed.

* * *

Alas! Mia had escaped the glass encased hell she was force to suffer through with the principal in order to get registered for next week. She didn't seem as evil as Sugar made her out to be (yet), but none the less, Principal Sylvester was vicious and intimidating.

Sighing out of relief, she began heading down the hallway while texting Sugar to pick her up until someone had walked right in front of her to approach her.

"Hi, I'm Finn."

"Um, hi?" Mia greeted back. "Name's Mia, but I have no idea why I'm telling you that because for all I know, I'm your next victim."

"Well you didn't really have to, I already knew your name."

"Right." Mia said, slowly walking backwards. "Well, I'm gonna g-"

"I'm friends with Sugar, I was just introducing myself! I didn't even know she had a sister until today."

"Half-sister."

"But still sisters." Finn casually shrugged. "So you'll be going to school here next week, excited?"

"Cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"W-what? What makes you think I-"

"Everyone wants something from someone, that's just how things work in this world. So what do you want, _Finn_?"

"We only have three members in our Glee Club and I was wanting to talk to you to see if you were interested."

"Why? Because I'm Sugar's sister or Al Motta's daughter?"

"What? No! Neither! Your sister said if I could-" Finn forced himself to stop before he finished.

"Could what? She did make a deal with you, didn't she?"

"If we got you to join, she said she'd help us out this year." Finn hesitantly answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Of course," Mia said while nodding, "because no one knows what's best for me except for Sugar."

"She didn't mean it like-"

"I'm sure she didn't. I'm sure she had good intentions of trading me off for the money and supplies for you and your Glee Club, as a reward for bringing me in like I'm her charity case."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Finn got loud, which had Mia taken aback. "She only wanted you to join because she thought you'd have as much fun as she did and she cares about you! Being the new kid is tough and she just wanted to make sure you had a place to belong."

"Well, I don't need her help. And I never asked for it." Mia replied. Before either of the two could even think of what to say next, a similar vibrating noise had startled the two for a moment. It came from Mia's overall pockets and it happened to be her cellphone. "I gotta go."

"Will you at least think about it?"

"Maybe." She answered loudly as she continued down the hallway, not bothering to make an effort to turn around.

"What did she say?" Rachel hurriedly approached her boyfriend as they watched the youngest Motta heiress walk out of the building. Finn gave another one of his signature half-smirks as his brown eyes seemed to be focused on the door Mia walked out of. "Hello? Finn?"

"She'll come around. They always do."

And while Rachel started to ramble and lecture on about how she should've been the one to talk to Mia instead, Finn's smile grew wider, his eyes gleaming in determination.

This was only just the beginning...

* * *

_A/N: A much shorter chapter. I swear to you guys, I can write more than this! I originally had a VA scene to include in there but I figured it'd be put to best use for the next chapter once I officially accept a few VA members. _

_Spots are still open, but I'm warning you, the competition is **fierce, especially for ND. **_

_I might even have to **accept a few more than I originally planned** because these characters **are just that good**. **Some characters** that I really like might also be put into a show choir they originally weren't applied for (i.e one of you sends ND girl, but I make them a Dove) because I don't want to overpopulate the New Directions because I, as an author, can only handle so many characters in one setting at a time, you know? So I hope you're all okay with that..._

_There is a tumblr in the works, in case you didn't know already. I'll put a link on the profile once it's up and ready so in case you want to ask me (or hell, even the characters) a question, I can answer that for ya...**but I won't spoil everything ;)**_

_**The deadline has been decided. The final deadline for any character submissions will be on Friday, February 13th, 2015 (oops, lol). So once it hits midnight and Saturday begins, that's it, no more! (unless I still need a few characters)**_

_And yeah, I think that's about it. Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Are some of the Warblers being unreasonable? Is Mia being unreasonable? Will Finn be right about Mia coming around? And who the hell is this Carmen chick? ;)_

_Haha, thanks again for reading! _


End file.
